Poison and Fire's Siblings
by Black Star Beelze
Summary: This is a story of Fang the son of Dokuria and Jess Dragneel twin of Natsu and daughter of Igneel. A story of how they survive in the crazy world of Fiore.
1. Chapter 1

**Well just trying this out so no flames, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Fang's POV

Its been nine months since big bro Cobra found me and let me stay in this guild called Oracion Seis. Its kinda weird that they gave me this new name "Fang" after I joined. Though I wont say it to anyone, I am pretty sure I shouldn't be here. That Brain guy is a creep, Angel is too infatuated with me, Racer…well need I say anything, Nightmare sleeps every time I talk to him, and Hector is a sore loser when I kick his ass in poker. Yup big bro is the only reason I am here. Now don't get me wrong I am not related to him by blood. He is just a Poison Dragonslayer like me, except I am a first generation and he is a second generation. He taught me loads of cool tricks like how to hear people's thoughts and how to tame Cubelios. Speaking of which I happen to show up riding her as "Nirvana" as Brain calls it activated. Why am I riding her you may ask, simple I have motion sickness thats killer to me. Anyways we were standing before the _twin_ pink haired fire dragon slayers. While I have no intrest in the pink haired guy his sister is a nother story. I mean that almon haired beauty was something else, with those big boobs…wait what! If my mother Dokuria is behind this when I find her…

Jess POV

Hey Jessie Dragneel here…well not much to say that is that I was trained by Igneel like my dumb older brother. We both entered fairy tail and now we are about to face the remaining members of the Oracion Seis. The pair known as the "Poison Excutioners" of one of them being a poison Dragonslayer and the other with a…flying poisonous snake. Well the crimson haired idiot could go to my dimwit brother, I was going to convince my fellow slayer to switch sides…with my FISTS! I was thrown by my brother and we were sent tumbling down till we hit the ground. Then it got weird cause we landed with him on his back and me on top. Lips close to touching, we in embarrassment seperated.

Normal POV

The two took a deep breath as their magic symbols appeared before them.

"Fire Dragon's…"

"Poison Dragon's…"

"…ROAR!"

* * *

**Well what do you think? Please Pm me and Review to leav comments.**


	2. Chapter 2: Poison Vs Destruction

**Still trying this out. Still don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Poison Dragon's Sharp Horn!"

The two dragonslayers fist colided as trees fell due to the sheer power of the two. Other plant life burned due to Jess's fire or decayed from Fang's poison. They were pretty much at a stalemate becoming animalistic in nature biting the others necks as if they were actual dragons fighting.(A.N: Just had a weird flashback to Atlas Flame vs Mother Glare right there) Blood driped from the combatants neck wounds as they stared at the other. Fang was in disgust as his usual attire was reduced to a torn white shirt, black pants, and brown casual boots due to the rest of his clothing now being ash. Jess looked no better as her dress was sizzling with poison and had her stomach area exposed but clothing wise she seemed to be fine. Both of them readied another attack to try and end the fight as fast as possible. That was until Fang paused emerald eyes widening, "Big…bro…Cobra…" With those three words he turned to Nirvana fist balled in rage. "Brain your name will make perfect sense when I splater your brains all over the floor of your stupid weapon!"

Jess in confusion jump up and down yelling at him, "HEY YOUR FIGHTING ME!"

Fang did an anime sweatdrop his dark violet hair covering his eyes, she was really into their fight, not that he wasn't but he now had a white haired bastard to pumel. "Look I was never offically added to the Oracion Seis, I was kept as a failsafe for this misson should two of the members fall… Big Bro Cobra safe from Brain's desire for me to replace him…but that bastard lied to me."

The pinkette slumped, "No duh he's a Dark Guild leader!"

"Shut Up! Didn't know that at the time…look I know we were fighting a bit ago but do you fairies have some room for a poison dragon."

While the mood change was alittle wierd Jess nodded. Compared to Gajeel Fang didn't do much at all. "Well guess time for your first job as an unofficial Fairy Tail member…finishing off your former guild."

"I alre…screw it but anyways we need some new clothes. The Oracion Seis' tents for Big bro Cobra and that bitching Angel should have some clothes there cause the set their tents away from the others."

Ten Minutes Later

The two of them walked out of the tents dressed in the two taken out members of the Oracion Seis clothing. Fang walking out wearing a crimson coat with dark violet fur on the collar going down to the end of the front of the open coat. He wore a black shirt having the symbol of a purple dragon's face on it. He wore a pair of jeans with a belt with his dragonslayer magic circle on it. He kept his boots the same as before. "Like my big bro…I can hear it…Zero has been released…I need to get to him."

Jess came out wearing one of Angel's dresses, it was a black dress and unlike Angel's normal attire all but a small portion of her breasts were covered like any normal dress. The ankle lenght skirt looked as if it took a thousand dead swans to make it. Jess pink hair was tied back in a ponytail now, even so to fang if she had some shades she still look badass. "Well anyways how to we catch up with Nirvana?"

Fang sweatdroped and looked off into the distance scratching his head, "Didn't think that far ahead. I thought maybe Cubellios would come to me since Cobra is down…but she hasn't shown up."

Jess pulled out a silver key from a bag in the dress's skirt to hold Angel's keys, "Maybe this can help, I found it when I put the dress on. I am not a celestial mage so I can't use it."

Fang quickly grabbed the key, "Luckly that good for nothing Angel taught me how to open a gate, but I am not a specialist in her form of magic so I am only allowed one contract. So here goes my only chance at having a spirit. Open Gate of the Fire Bird, Phoenix!" The celestial magic circle appeared at the end of the key as he turned it. With a flash and the sound of a door opening, a giant bird with flaming wings appear.

"What is…Oh it is you Fang. Why have you summoned me?" The bird tilt its head in confusion but its face showed the relief he was in.

"Oh well I am breaking free, going to stop Nirvana, need a contract with you to get to it, did I mention Angel still should be in a river?"

The bird chuckled, "Sure. I almost forgot you had motion sickness for non-living transportaion, so you can summon me anytime as a subsitute."

Fang smiled his dragon like teeth showing, "Alright lets go."

Nirvana

"Well it took a bit but hey the thing stopped moving so I can give Zero an ass beating, Pheonix take care of Jess, get her to her brother while I hold off Zero."

The bird and Jess looked on in shock, "Hold him off?"

"Zero is on another level even with the magic Hoteye and Big bro Cobra taught me I still will not be enough to win. So all I can do is stall for you guys." With that the poison dragonslayer jumpped off the bird landing behind Zero.

The red eyed man turned seemingly amused, "So the cage pet bites back. How funny…" Green magic power flowed through his hands as he got ready to fight. "Zero Slash!" He ussed his beam as a whip charging for Fang.

"Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Poison seeping from his hand he slash his hand like a claw blocking Zero. The two mages started going blow for blow. No matter how Fang looked at it he was loosing ground fast. "Thats it, the ground! Go Liquid Ground!" With that the ground trapped Zero like quicksand. "Fallowed by a Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw." Launching himself off of one hand he delivered a poison enhanced spining kick sending the Oracion Seis guild leader into the air.

Zero neck cracked as he looked at the young mage, "Can open a gate, can use earth magic, and is a poison dragonslayer. Your a replacement for three Oracion Seis members. Yes you will make a perect choice for the next Oracion Seis once I am done with Cait Shelter."

Fang growled, "I am my own person! Soil Accelerated Growth: Poison Spitter!" With that plants burst out of ground, the plants grew a buldge and a poison gas cloud covered Fang. The dragonslayer sucked up the poison as if it were pasta. "This is going to be my final attack all or nothing." Poison erupted from his foot. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art…" Fang jumped into the air right above Zero in his blindspot, "Poison Dragon Flying Impact!" He then kicked with all his might sending Zero into the tunnels of Nirvana. For a second it looked like he did him in. That was until the guild leader arrose from the rubble. "I failed to stop him…even with my ace attack." With that everything went black

* * *

**Well there we go, taking any advice so Pm and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: REALLY Natsu!

**Anyways back to me enjoying the writing I do. I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

When Fang finally regained conscious he was surrounded by spears. "Okay worst wake up ever."

A man wearing the garbs of one of the councils men walked up, "Stand down men, his background checks out." The spears were moved away from the dragonslayer. "I am Lahar part of the Magic Council's custody unit. I believe you should be happy to know that your actions were excused, but you owe the council a favor for this pardon."

Fang shook his head, "Its better than life behind bars. So guess I need to be in the councils reach." Before he could speak he was bombarded by the very people who thought he was their enemy earlier. "Help Me!" He looked on to see Lahar and the others were gone. "Damn you! Liquid Ground Whirlpool!" Using Hoteye's Liquid Ground magic he created a vortex of earth to allow him some space. "Okay for your answers I shall not join Lamia Scale and there is no way in hell that I am joining Blue Pegasus. Also I can use Hoteye or as I just found out his real name is Richard's magic cause in my inprisonment I was meant to be a replacement for him or big bro Cobra. Finally I know this cause like Cobra I can hear your thoughts, also Ren and Sherry cut the pervy thoughts."

As quickly as he said it the pair turned as red as tomatoes, the blue cat Fang was told was named Happy walked up. "That means, you are joning Fairy Tail!"

Fang shruged, "Might as well call it "Dragonslayer Hangout" soon but I feel like fallowing the trend. Also can someone please get Gray his clothes your thoughs are creeping me out." The Ice Make mage yelped and searched for his clothes. "Well I guess I will meet you in Mangolia. Open Gate of the Fire Bird, Phoenix!" With a turning of his silver key Fang's flaming giant bird appeared. "I have motion sickness that is like hell to me so I am sticking to my flying pal here." Before anyone could question him he dusted off his clothes and flew off.

Jess just huffed, "Does he have to try to be a badass all the time."

Serveral hours later

"What took you so long? Thought you be quicker Hellcat" Fang was leaning against the doors to Fairy Tail seeing that Jess was now wearing simple black tank top and short shorts did surpise him. He liked his new nickname for her since It pissed her off. Though when Erza and the others started to glare he sighed cracking his knuckles."Poison Dragon Sharp Horn!" With a single punch he blasted the door open, gaining attention from everyone inside. "Ahem, your guildmates are back." With that everyone forgot them and a riot of cheers and a girl crying so much it caused a flash flood occured. "Is it like this every day?"

The blonde celestial mage answered him, "Pretty much, better get used to it."

Fang sighed cutting off his hearing magic, "Well I guess I am sticking to normal hearing while the crazyness is going on." The poison dragonslayer jumped as an old man snuck up on him. "Forget it I am just going to get used to it with hieghten hearing."

The old man laughed, "Smart move brat. I heard from Jess…"

"Your going to enlarge yourself to scare me. Also I can hear thoughts since…what the?" Fang gripped his hears as his heighten hearing was cut off.

"Now as long as your in the guild you can't hear thoughts, nor can you hear the thoughts of anyone who has our emblem. Speaking of which Mira!" No longer having his ability to hear others the matchmaker of Fairy Tail easily sneak attacked him stamping the Fairy Tail emblem onto the back of the poison dragonslayer's neck.

"Damn! That hurt like hell!" He rubbed the crimson mark on the back of his neck. "Do you do that to everyone!"

Mirajane gave a soft giggle, "No only to those who formerly opposed our guild…which has been quite a few lately. Well hopefully you learn to enjoy your stay…" A bright violet aura glowed around her. "Or else." Fang nodded knowing that he just lost one of his most useful abilities and had no clue if he could take her on without it. "Great! Nice to have you on our side though I heard you and Jess got alittle kinky in your fight and those bandages I saw prove it. Oh you two make a cute couple."

"Were not a couple!" The two dragonslayers who were being questioned on being a couple yelled. They were blushing like mad.

Makarov laughed before pointing to his Iron dragonslayer. "You three shall be a new three person team. Team Dragon!"

Fang sighed in unamusement. "Kinda an obvious name there." Though he shrugged not caring what happened.

The formentioned dragonslayer Gajeel walked up. "Alright brats, I already picked a mission out for us. We are taking out a Dark Guild of assissins that the council wants out of the way, Its alot of money for weak opponents so time to go. "He grabed the two complaing drsgonslayers and left.

Sometime later

He tried to make things fair, he let them tie him up only to beat them with both his hands tied behind his back. They were just to pathedic, and finally returned to a city that was being attacked by a dragon thing that sounded like Natsu. In spite of it the three yelled at the same time.

"What The Hell!"

* * *

**Well then there yah guys go. Please Review I greatly appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Jail Birds and My Love Life…

**Well I thought I keep Fang out of the filler and let him have some plot. So until I feel like going into the Edolas arc I am just going to work on his chapter which his visits to the same people who kidnapped him. I don't own Fairy Tail. Also to Bobby, while I try to please everyone I know I can't. I also don't have the best grammar, especially when the only time I can write is when I am half asleep. While your comment is appreciated I will continue to write improving as I go. Aside that enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Alright Fang. You are allowed to see them over the next few weeks. One at a time, we are starting off with Brain." The poison dragonslayer nodded and walked behind Lahar.

Brains Visit

"Never expected my caged brat to show up when the tables are turned." Cuffed to the floor Brain was at the mercy of the dragonslayer. The man only had white pants on and with no access to his pockets, he was defenseless.

Fang just stood there coffee in hand, cause he was sure as hell going to need it later, scowl pressed onto his had his crimsoned colored coat with a simple black no sleves shirt and long black sweatpants. "Ironic is it not?"

"Well boy what is it, why talk to me?" Brain kept his cocky grin. Thinking that the teen would be too scared of Zero to talk back. Only a second later the white haired man was coughing out poison. Howling in pain as he vomited the toxic substance out.

"Quit bitching it wont kill you, just numb you out for awhile. As for your question I want to know how you found Cobra's dragon lacrima. Then tell me where the others are!"

"What…are you…talking about…boy." Brain kept vomiting nonstop. No mercy given Fang procieded to beat Brain slowly into a bloody pulp. It got so serious after the first fifteen minutes the gaurds were two seconds away from ending the visit there. "Its…in the old guildhall."

Fang smiled happily at the response, the rune knights grabbing the prisoner. "Don't worry my future children will put them to use."

Brain's eyes widen at the thought of what he is not seeing. "With whom?"

Fang had his poison gas cover him in a aura. "She doesn't know it yet, but Salamander's sister will soon be mine." He looked back before walking off.

Midnight's Visit

"So Macbeth. How has prison been treating you?" This had to be the most akward situation for Fang. He really never knew Midnight so he didn't have much to say.

Midnight rose an eyebrow in some form of amusement. "You and Salamander's litl sis. Its quite funny, you always had a thing for pink haired girls." Even his gothic look could not hide the amusment he was having. Fang was forbidden to attack this time for the sake of the guild not getting fined. Though half the council members applauded him for the ass kicking of Brain afterward. Another mock trial to display their power in his eyes.

The poison dragonslayer was flustered and slightly red. Part from embarrassment, part from him about to open another rage influenced can of whoopass. "My kinks are my business! They have nothing to do with this conversation."

"I am afraid they do…should I break out of here you two are the first on my list to be captured. With you and her I shall create a dragonslaying army."

"That makes no sense you will be limited there."

Midnight smiled at the comment as if he expected it. "Good thing I will make sure more then one bears dragons from you."

"Love to see you try makeup face!"

"Try me cage-bird!" The two of them jumped out of their respective chairs and walked off.

Racers Visit

Fang threw his coffee in Racers face and left. "Sucks to be you Sawyer!"

Hoteye's Vist

"Even with the power of love you still beat me!" Hoteye moaned as hw lost his 100th game of poker to Fang.

Fang laughed his ass off at the comwnt. "The power of love means jack shit in poker!"

"Speaking of which." Hoteye was then covered in sparkles. "So you're in love with the Dragneel girl!"

"Why is EVERYONE talking about that. So I have a thing for her, who wouldn't! I mean she the creation of the Salamander's mother geting hit by something from the heavens! I don't know whats worse, this topic or the fact that I am actually admitting this to you of all people!" Fang huffed as he leaned back loosing his posture.

"Its okay please talk to us I mean after me its Angel then Cobra, I expect we three shall be the best at teaching you how to help you with your road block of love, oh yeah." Hoteye still had sparkles around his face reminding Fang of Blue Peagus' Parfum guy who's name he could not remember, as if he cared.

"You seriously think that she will help me. Hah! I expect her to pin me down and Rape me during our little "chat" before I say a word. I swear never liked the bitch." He had venom literally spewing out purple gas as if he was breathing out in winter.

"Just give her a chance." Hoteye placed a hand on his students back.

Fang walked out the door leaving one last statement. "Only cause you said so Richard."

Somewhere in Edolas

"Well…well…well if it is the Pixie Cowards! Good to see that you still are good after I beat Shadow Gear!" The group of 36 men and women each with the Fairy Tail mark on them were cornered by someone wearing a full dragon like suit of armor. "Whats the matter too scared."

"Yeah right!" Each of them firef a weapon. The person in the armor raised his hand and sucked it all up. "What the?" All of the weapons puffed out making their owners sweat.

The dark gaze of the armor's visor flashed in the sunlight. "Sorry but my body has a rare trait know as "Dragon Skin." Its a power that my family has that while our body doesn't have eternal magic power, we can steal it from other sources. If that wasn't scary enough this armor is powered by the magic I absorb intoi my body. Dragon Exucution Saber!" The armor open up a slight bit to allow a magic energy blade to form. "Die!"

Back to Earthland: Angel's Visit

"She wont have you!" Angel was standing there raging at the position they were in. Her love being stolen from her. "I will make sure I will be the only choice you hear me."

Fang made his magical headphones visible. "Nope, listening to my wireless lacrima headphones durning your rant. Maybe I thought too low of you Sorano." He got up and left her dumbstruck.

Cobra Visit

"So big bro…I couldn't find her…sorry."

Cobra frowned softly hiding his disappointment. "It is not your fault, it is the rest of Fairy Tails fault!" Cobra banged his hand against the table cracking it, grabbing a nearby knife and on cue stabbing his eye without flinching.

"Its sad I saw that coming. You were going to snap soon enough in that state. So your trying to gain power, huh." Fang looked up to the ceiling trying to make it less tense.

"Yes and word of advice. Get with that pinky already and have some dragon kids to shut Angel up! I can hear her from here!" THAT was his problem, not that he stabbed his own eye! Fang thought he was crazy now questioning why he called him brother. "Also one more thing you grew up well Davon." He cuckled as he was dragged thoughts of his "faster brother". "I hear it the perverted thoughts on what you will do to her!"

Back in Edolas

The mask of the armor opened up as a familar violet hair poped up. "Thats what halpens whrn you fight Davon thr Dragon Excutionert!"

* * *

**Simple easying into Edolas arc. Review till then.**


End file.
